BOUND BY DUTY
by Eternal-Leaf
Summary: It's Itachi's story. The day he had killed his lover.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR AND PUBLISHER.**

I got unfinish NARUHINA pic but something came up on my mind when I remember that Itachi has a lover evrn though his gae by the time is between 13 - 14.

Enjoy.

* * *

It is a typical dusk at Konohagakure, peaceful and in order. It is a sight to behold. Really beautiful. The young prodigy of the Uchiha clan sits on his favorite spot of the forest of their state. That spot is his favorite not only because it gives him peace of mind but also because it holds precious memory in his heart.

Three years ago, in this same place, he had met her. He remembers it as though it only happens yesterday.

He found her kneeling on the ground, her long hair messy as it covered her face and on her hand a kunai pointed at her chest. She was the definition of hopelessness. It would be merciful of him if he had just take away her life, but he didn't. Instead he spoke with her.

"Stand up there and look at the sight in front of your eyes," he said quietly.

Through the curtain of her messy black hair she peered to see who was the stranger who dared speak to her at that moment.

"Uchiha Itachi..." she said with amazement on her voice. The boy who stood in front her was no other than the famous Uchiha Itachi, the pride of their clan.

"Turned around and look."

She did what she was told. Before her eyes was a sight to behold. The setting down, well arranged houses and building, and people who looked like ants going in peace.

"That's our village, Konoha." She said quietly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said almost smiling. "That peace is what the lives of your parents bought. They protected the village for you and for every children who would one day stand here at the same spot, so you too will see this beauty that lies in front of you. Be proud of their deaths for they died a true shinobi death. Go and live long enough till its your time to protect this peace."

Then he lef t her there, allowing her to drown in the majestic beauty of Konoha as it burns with the orange light of the setting sun. Everyday since then she will be there and watched the setting sun along side with him. Without speaking to each other. Until one day the girl find the courage in her heart to finally broke the silence and talk with him.

"I'm Uchiha Mizaki. Thank you for saving me." She said with her head bowed down.

"There's no need to thank me, I did not do anything. You were the one who saved yourself, "

"But that time if you weren't there, I have probably killed myself already."

"You are that girl who trained every night at the training ground at your own, right?" he said not minding what she had said.

"Ah yes. How did you know?" she asked a little taken a back.

"I always see you there on my way back home. I don't think someone like you who work hard everyday just to improve herself will throw away her life just by a wimp."

She bowed down her head to hide the blush that crept out on her cheeks.

"A- ano could you be my sparring partner?" she asked.

She expected him to refuse but he didn't.

"Thirty minutes everyday won't harm my schedule with Sasuke. This time at this place I will spar with you. But be reminded that I won't be gentle."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"See you tomorrow then."

The sparring started and with each day that passed they grew closer to each other. So close that it scared Itachi. He knows that kind of feelings has no place in the kind of life he decided to live. He wanted to severe whatever feelings he had for her , he won't let that bud to blossom. But it did. Like a flower that grows in the midst of the dessert the bud slowly blooms, leaving the genius Uchiha captivated.

After two years of knowing each other, Itachi finally gave in to his heart's contents. He reciprocated the feelings she had offered him. Yet their relationship remained a secret. He never told anyone not even the brother he loves. He is afraid the clan might used her against him although he did not tell her anything about his mission.

Now, his mission got to be carried out and he didn't know it got to be this extreme.

She will arrive any minute from now, he knew because for three years of knowing each other, she haven't missed any meeting with him. She had never been late. She will always meet up with him especially after he comes back on his missions.

"Hey Itachi kun!" she called out, waving her hand while running towards him. "I'm sorry I am late."

She is smiling at him.

She is so different from the girl she met at this same spot three years ago. She is much stronger now and with radiant smile. He doesn't want to be the one who will snatch out all of it from her. Yet he has to in order to protect the village that lies in front of him.

"You seemed you are in a very deep thought. Wana share it?" she said as she sat beside him. "Konoha is really beautiful isn't it?"

She is different from the rest of his clan but he can't afford to spare anyone.

"That peace is what I bowed to protect by any means."

"Mou, you're so serious Itachi kun." She said with a pout as she stood up.

"Fight me."

"I gladly will."

They fight the way the sparred but this times Itachi blows mean to do harm or even kill. Seeing her in that position softend his heart but he is bound by duty.

"D -do you plan on killing me?" she asked trying to stand up.

"Yes." He said shortly devoid of any emotions.

"W-why?"

"For the same reason your parents die."

"You will forsake me?"

"Not just you but the entire clan. It is my duty." He said as he approached her.

"V-very well then." She said with a sad smile. "D-do it."

He closed his eyes as his sword slowy goes deeper in her heart. He feels the blood dripping down his hand and he can hear the slow remaining beats of her heart. He is determined not to look at her. He would not open his eyes not even when her cold hands touched his cheek.

"O-o-pen...you-r e-yes." She pleaded and even he does not want, he did what he was asked.

His eyes look upon her beautiful face.

She is so beautiful, so young, she could have grown into more beautiful lady. She could have been a wife, a mother of strong beautiful shinobis. She could have been the one he would grow old with but the cruel fate never allows it.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed at her shoulder as her face fell on his shoulder.

"D-on't b – be-e...I'm g-l-ad my l-ife wil-l en-d he-re. T-he p-lace w-where it st-arted a new ." he held her closed until her heart gave it final beat. "L-loo-k, ain't Kono-ha a breath—ta-king sight?"

He does not answer her. He just hugged her until the warmth get out of her body.

He laid her down and bent down to pick up her necklace.

His job isn't finish. He needs to go.

* * *

**_Time skip.._**

* * *

As his heart fails on beating. When he finally met his end at his little brother's hands, he feels at peace. The guilt had been washed away. This is his punishment and yet a reward too.

He will finally meet her again.


End file.
